


A Different Kind of Dursley

by Sapfo



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Family, Pre-Book(s), Relationship(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-27
Updated: 2016-01-27
Packaged: 2018-05-16 16:46:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,583
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5833066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sapfo/pseuds/Sapfo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Family Dursley, sometimes little things can change a lot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Different Kind of Dursley

**Author's Note:**

> A few years ago I posted this fic on another page. I have now received great help from GryphonGirl. With her help, this fic got a real boost. Thank you GG!

A Different Kind of Dursley

 

* * *

 

Onion and Carrot

Petunia was standing in the kitchen and prepared supper. Her hands were still damp after she washed them in water and she took out some ingredients. Salt, pepper, tomatoes and some small onions, then it only needed to be put in the oven. The potatoes were already peeled and waiting to be cooked but it was still too early for that. Perhaps she would make a salad or slice some carrots. She looked out on Vernon, who was sitting on the couch reading the paper. He had become a bit more rounded on the belly of late, so it was probably best to add some carrots.

Vernon did not like salad, but carrots was never go wrong.

"Petunia there is a letter for you here." Vernon called from the living room.

After a quick look over the food that was being cooked, Petunia went out to the living room. Upon the received letter she immediately recognized the handwriting. She opened it.

"Oh they had a boy." She said after reading it.

"Really, how nice." Vernon said absently.

"Yes indeed. What do you think they would want for a gift?" That was the question.

"I do not really know what that kind of people would like to have," Vernon said carefully. He was trying to think of something better to say, but let it go.

Petunia laid aside the letter and went back to the kitchen. Vernon looked after his wife, hesitated a moment before he got up and went after her. Petunia was standing at the cutting board and he saw the stiffness in her shoulders. Vernon tried to be gentle, but still she jumped a little when he put his arms around her.

"It's just the onions," with sniff Petunia

Vernon looked at the cutting board.

"It's a carrot." He said with his arms around his wife. Petunia winced into a small laugh.

Petunia turned into the embrace so that she stood face to face with her husband. Vernon dried her tears with the sleeve of his shirt.

"It's not that bad," he said.

"No, it's not." Petunia sighed.

* * *

 

 

A Wonderful Feeling

It was the Holiday time and they were out shopping. Petunia looked down into her bag. Glass jars were well wrapped in paper so they would probably be capable of making it back home without breaking. They would be perfect for her homemade lemon curd, small gifts to give away to friends and acquaintances. They would be well appreciated. Many had asked for the recipe in the previous years but the secret belonged to the family.

When Petunia looked up from the bag, she realized that Vernon was not in the interior design shop anymore. When she threw a glance at the shop opposite, there he was standing in a store with good quality baby clothes and toys. Petunia went to him.

"Did you find anything?" she asked him.

"Yes, a book to Majorie." said Vernon. "It's about dog breeding. You know that little kind she likes."

"Do you think she will get a dog now that she is alone?" asked Petunia.

Vernon shrugged his shoulders.

"Do you think they would like this?" Vernon had picked up a stuffed animal. It was a black puppy. There was no need for Vernon to say a word for who it would be for.

"I think they would enjoy it."

Petunia accepted the stuffed puppy from him She immediately began to read the laundry label, it seemed consistent. The eyes were no buttons which a child could easily choke on. She pulled a bit on the ears and tail. They seemed to be of good quality and so soft. It would make good gift.

When Petunia turned around to see where Vernon was, she saw him holding pajamas. It was quite clear they were for a newborn and not to a six-month baby. She went over to him. Vernon had that face again; it was her emotions that she saw in him.

"Could you go and pay for this?" Petunia handed the plush animal to him.

Vernon went over to the checkout without speaking

Petunia looked down at pajamas and gently folded them. The pajamas were soft under her fingers and felt wonderful. She put them back in the right place.

* * *

 

 

A Perfect Room

It was Easter. Petunia sat in the small bedroom. The light from the sun was disappearing. Vernon's footsteps on the stairs were so familiar that she barely reacted. But suddenly he was standing there in front of the empty crib.

"Would you like us to try again?" asked Vernon.

Petunia shook her head. “No! No more! It was enough for now.”

Silent descended on them.

Petunia stood up and walked down the stairs. Vernon was accustomed to the sound, it was his love.

Vernon looked around the room. It was a good room. It might have been a perfect room.

* * *

 

 

Boys and Their Toys.

It was a very hot day, Petunia was wearing one of her lighter summer blouses and a hat with large brim. Her flowers looked dried out. If the heat went on like this there would not be much left of the garden. The lawn was already yellowing under the sun.

However, Petunia tried to think positive. The weeds did not grow and lawn did not need to be cut, it was way too warm for it to grow anyway.

The car drove up the driveway. Vernon got out quickly.

"I've found the perfect gift," he said.

"Really." She looked into the bag.

"What do you think?" Petunia had not seen Vernon so excited in a long time.

"A toy train?" She looked at him. "Is it for him or to you?"

Vernon looked down into the bag with a little disappointed look.

"Him." said Vernon. "I must send it to him."

"I'm afraid so." Petunia smiled slightly, she knew how much Vernon liked trains.

"But he's a boy. He will enjoy it. Don't you think so?” Vernon sounded once again thrilled. "Do we still have that wrapping paper with green flowers?"

"Look in the drawer," said Petunia.  "There is probably some left. Wrap it with  the silver strings, they fit together."

Vernon walked into the house fully occupied with the gift.

Petunia shook her head. Boys and their toys.

* * *

 

The Perfect Room

It was morning, the first of November, and Petunia stayed in bed. She could hear Vernon singing down in the kitchen. He was about to make breakfast for them. Although he could not cook, he tried at times. Not that she asked him to, but because he wanted to do it. It did not matter that there was some bit of eggshell in scrambled eggs or the bacon was fried too hard. She liked the idea of a man who cooked.

"Petunia, came here immediately," shouted Vernon from the living room.

"What is it?" shouted Petunia back.

"Come down here now!"

Petunia got quickly out of the bed and pulled on her bathrobe. She flew down the stairs and into the living room where Vernon stood. He was holding a basket. When Petunia looked closer she could see that there was a child in it. The small child was sleeping even though Vernon had bellowed previously.

"What is this?"

"Do not know, but there is a letter." Vernon handed it to his wife.

Petunia looked down at the letter and started reading, Vernon read it over her shoulder. Petunia closed her eyes, somewhat terrified. They were dead, but the feeling did not sink into her.

"How dare they? What freaks! Goddamn idiots all of them, damn they should not exist." Vernon swearing continued for  a good while before Petunia woke up to it, opening her eyes.

"Vernon! it's the boy!"

"No, not him! Those who left him," said Vernon. "They just left him out there, during the night. They did not even knock on the door. He was out there alone. What if something had happened? He's just a little boy!"

"I know, but right now he is a sleeping boy." Petunia pointed out.

Vernon looked down at small bundle.

"It was frost out there only a night ago," Vernon said with a faint voice.

Petunia brought her hand under the covers and felt the warm body of the toddler. He had not been freezing, he was warm and comfortable in his basket. Maybe he had not been out there for so long.

Both of the adults jumped when the fire alarm began wailing. Petunia ran straight away into the kitchen to save their breakfast and put an end to the sound.

Vernon stayed with the boy. He lifted the cover and quickly made a discovery. The boy held in his little hand the tail of a stuffed animal, a black puppy. Vernon saw the puppy was scruffy and tail was well chewed by small teeth.

Vernon carefully took the boy out of the basket, he put the puppy on the boy’s belly so that it did not hang down. The sleepy boy looked up for a second then he found the tail of the puppy and brought it to his mouth. Vernon could hear the faint sound of mall teeth sucking on the wet fabric.

Vernon caressed the soft cheek, marveling.

"I have a room for you up there, my boy." Vernon said to the sleeping the child. "It was intended to another that never came. But it is the perfect room for you."

**Author's Note:**

> http://archiveofourown.org/users/GryphonGirl/pseuds/GryphonGirl


End file.
